


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 203

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [15]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 203 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 203 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 203

DEIRDRE (CASTITHAN)  
fuck

TRANSLATION  
 _gwoke_

BERLIN  
fuck

TRANSLATION  
 _chup_

DATAK  
balls

TRANSLATION  
 _jondura_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Do not lie to me, Alak.

TRANSLATION  
 _Veledanulu, Alako._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
bitch

TRANSLATION  
 _enyasho_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
She has my money. She has my men. She's keeping me here! I'll see her hanging from a shaming rack, pulled apart like an overcooked hen!

TRANSLATION  
 _Jena zaro paina yenda. Jena zaro huja yenda. Jena myeme zara kyera je! Zara JEDHAlane no rehalu jena HINjila je--rono ilíne zwaso PECHA labara!_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
No, my son.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gao, isho ango._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
You have been too long from my eyes, Little Wolf.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lenéin eneimbugba titəmu shurshuru kima, Tishinka._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
I dreamed of you. That night in the caves. You came to me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lemakeri apagnenyevu. Thlunyu urgyə linunergzu. Leméin._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
My memory is marred by gaps. My wounds have healed. But part of me was lost. Just as a part of you is lost.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gyanetu esugagbaha thezel'me. Enushekə erukaktəmu. Same tigrombenye rido pume. Shonggu tigrombenye rido pila._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
the devil woken

TRANSLATION  
 _Hagrombi haminggagba_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
You have to run! Go!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shalé shesu! Ené!_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
Let her, Little Wolf. Let her come!

TRANSLATION  
 _Uzegnə, Tishinka. Uzegnə ətús!_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
It wants me to take you!

TRANSLATION  
 _Menak ila shizuhe shleisuhe!_

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
You mustn't stop it!

TRANSLATION  
 _Lenamin tei shigdu!_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Fuck you, bitch

TRANSLATION  
 _Ila dahá, haigyi._

REIMLU (IRATHIENT)  
This is pointless, Ashi. There's no way to stop the slaughter.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nukrage nigyə, Ashi. Ba shigdu theseibu sameme._

ASHI (IRATHIENT)  
There is one way.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nené gyan nuzeme._

ASHI (IRATHIENT)  
We take the Kaziri.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ababa Kaziri._

YOUNG IRISA  
AS I SLEPT UPON THE ARK  
I DREAMED ABOUT A TREE  
IN IT WAS A CASTI BIRD  
THAT SANG OF KAMA LEA  
KAMA LEA, KAMA LEA  
MAID WITH IVORY HAIR  
STARLIGHT CAME ALONG WITH THEE  
AND SWALLOWS IN THE AIR  
*  
KAMA LEA, KAMA LEA  
MAID WITH IVORY HAIR  
STARLIGHT CAME ALONG WITH THEE  
AND SWALLOWS IN THE AIR  
IN THY BLUSH THE ROSE WAS BORN  
MUSIC, WHEN YOU SPAKE  
THROUGH THINE ORANGE EYES THE MORN  
SPARKLING SEEMED TO BREAK  
KAMA LEA, KAMA LEA  
BIRDS OF CRIMSON WING  
NO SWEETER SONG HAVE SUNG TO ME  
THAN YOU IN CASTI SPRING  
KAMA LEA! THE BIRD MAY FLEE  
FLEE FROM HUMAN PAIN  
SWING THROUGH WINTER FITFULLY  
BORNE ON RAZOR RAIN  
YET IF ORANGE EYES I SEE  
GLOOM WILL SOON DEPART  
FOR TO ME, SWEET KAMA LEA  
IS STARLIGHT THROUGH THE HEART  
WHEN THE DIGBA TREE WAS BRIGHT  
MIDST THE SUMMER SNOWS  
STARLIGHT IN THY FACE WOULD LIGHT  
PLEASING LIPS OF ROSE  
KAMA LEA, KAMA LEA  
WEAR MY TELO TRUE  
LOVE AND LIGHT RETURN TO ME  
I CLAIM THIS WORLD FOR YOU

PHONETIC  
 _AR-ka-WE-ke WO-kyu-lu  
cha-DAK-sa US-top-sa  
WO-wak-SA-ki-re NI-dha  
KA-ma liks PAN-yup-sa  
KA-ma LI, KA-ma LI  
LE-he RE-hai PYER  
RA-yaks RO-nu-VA-yup-SA  
KA HI-lak-SA swa-LER  
KA-ma LI, KA-ma LI  
LE-he RE-hai PYER  
RA-yaks RO-nu-VA-yup-SA  
KA HI-lak-SA swa-LER  
RO-zaks RUT-sa-NO wo-ZA  
PAN-ya-DHOKS e-BAN  
VAI-naks HAF-fam-BA-nan-GO  
SHI-re ZHER-yush-RA  
KA-ma LI, KA-ma LI  
KA-zhi AK-yak-SA  
pu-RA-yo HA-ni-LEN-da LUV  
PA-ni-GA-nu-LA  
KA-ma LI! AK-ya RE  
ZHE-lo-no las-WE  
DA-wend FA-ni-VAN su-VI  
CHE-re HI-ni-ke  
AB haf-FAM-ba-NAKS ba-NEW  
MAS-paks GIF-tun-DA  
NE-vit-so-me KA-ma LIKS  
FA-NI-ke RE-ler YA  
U-shaks DIG-bar YE-lesh-RA  
STA-mo STE-ve-ke  
BIR-ke RA-yaks wi-hi-ZA  
RO-zo YEM-do-je  
KA-ma LI, KA-ma LI  
TI-laks PO-thil-HE  
FAN-de-TA ki RA-yaks MITS  
JI GYEN-daks ZHE-ga-JE_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
medicinal broth

TRANSLATION  
 _bodo lemágyo_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
all my heart

TRANSLATION  
 _pombune fanya_

NOLAN  
Fucking

TRANSLATION  
 _Dakking_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
The master returns.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shavindazwa ksa wolenala._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Darling! You're home!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hanizu! Jewaya tsa je!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Save your breath. I've had enough of your lies.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hila ksa lafyulenalu. Zara gwolo chuva ilíne gyesa._

REIMLU (IRATHIENT)  
Ashi! Slow down!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ashi, masha!_

ASHI (IRATHIENT)  
This planet teems with life. Sentient life. Harmless...

TRANSLATION  
 _Thezuhu esugagbaha nigyə nutuse. Hazuha. Heshushaktume._


End file.
